beatmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Ore wa beatmania! Omae wa nanimania?
Lyrics Game Size Japanese 頭のてっぺっんからつま先へ　アナログ信号走らせろ 瞳で感じて指先へ　デジタル変換すでに完了 地球の鼓動が聞こえたら　宇宙のメロディー発見 時間の吐息刻んでる 命　リズム　感情 ターンテーブル　マイバイブル　高ぶる魂注入 スクラッチノイズ　ベストチョイス My Toys, Your Voice 気合い混入 Dance! ゲーセンマニア Funk! 斬新マニア 大好き女に On the Beat! Dance! ゲーセンマニア Funk! 全身マニア 大好き女に On the Beat! LaLaLa~♪ オレはジャンクビートマニア ビートマニア LaLaLa~♪ お前は何マニア?　何マニア? Romaji atama no teppenkaratsuma saki he ANALOG shingou hashirasero hitomi de kanjite yubisaki he DIGITAL henka sude ni kanryou chikyuu no kodou ga kikoetara uchuu no MELODY hakken jikan no toiki ga kizkanderu inochi RHYTHM kanjou TURNTABLE MY BIBLE takaburu tamashii chuunyuu SCRATCH NOISE BEST CHOICE My Toys, Your Voice kiai konnyuu Dance! Geesenmania Funk! Zanshinmania daisuki onna ni On the Beat! Dance! Geesenmania Funk! Zenshinmania daisuki onna ni On the Beat! LaLaLa~♪ Ore wa JUNK BEATMANIA BEATMANIA LaLaLa~♪ Omae wa nanimania? Nanimania? Long Version Japanese 頭のてっぺっんからつま先へ　アナログ信号走らせろ 瞳で感じて指先へ　デジタル変換すでに完了 地球の鼓動が聞こえたら　宇宙のメロディー発見 時間の吐息刻んでる 命　リズム　感情 ターンテーブル　マイバイブル　高ぶる魂注入 スクラッチノイズ　ベストチョイス My Toys, Your Voice 気合い混入 Dance! ゲーセンマニア Funk! 斬新マニア 大好き女に On the Beat! Dance! ゲーセンマニア Funk! 全身マニア 大好き女に On the Beat! LaLaLa~♪ オレはジャンクビートマニア ビートマニア LaLaLa~♪ お前は何マニア?　何マニア? よし今日も行けるぞ研ぎ澄ませ　自動的高速処理発動 光が身体を包み込む　脳ミソ　No Miss もう Never Land 初めて見る本能と遺伝子の叫び　心　変身 新しい自分をみつけたら　それはきっと前進 ゲットミラーボール　マイクコントロール　待ってろ　今すぐ覚醒 Let's Groove　B's 狂う　Just Move　So Cool　目を覚ませ Dance! ゲーセンマニア Funk! 斬新マニア 大好き女に On the Beat! Dance! ゲーセンマニア Funk! 全身マニア 大好き女に On the Beat! LaLaLa~♪ オレはジャンクビートマニア ビートマニア LaLaLa~♪ お前は何マニア?　何マニア? Dance! ゲーセンマニア Funk! 斬新マニア 大好き女に On the Beat! Dance! ゲーセンマニア Funk! 全身マニア 大好き女に On the Beat! Dance! ゲーセンマニア Funk! 斬新マニア 大好き女に On the Beat! Dance! ゲーセンマニア Funk! 全身マニア 大好き女に On the Beat! LaLaLa~♪ オレはジャンクビートマニア ビートマニア LaLaLa~♪ お前は何マニア?　何マニア? Romaji atama no teppenkaratsuma saki he ANALOG shingou hashirasero hitomi de kanjite yubisaki he DIGITAL henka sude ni kanryou chikyuu no kodou ga kikoetara uchuu no MELODY hakken jikan no toiki ga kizkanderu inochi RHYTHM kanjou TURNTABLE MY BIBLE takaburu tamashii chuunyuu SCRATCH NOISE BEST CHOICE My Toys, Your Voice kiai konnyuu Dance! Geesenmania Funk! Zanshinmania daisuki onna ni On the Beat! Dance! Geesenmania Funk! Zenshinmania daisuki onna ni On the Beat! LaLaLa~♪ Ore wa JUNK BEATMANIA BEATMANIA LaLaLa~♪ Omae wa nanimania? Nanimania? yoshi kyou mo ikeru zo togi sumase jidouteki koushouku shori hatusdou hikari ga karada wo tsutsumi komu nou miso No Miss mou Never Land hajimete miru honnou to idenshi no sakebi kokoro henshin atarashii jibun wo mitsuketara sore wa kitton zenshin GET MIRROR BALL MIC CONTROL mattero ima sugu kakusei Let's Groove B's kuruu Just Move So Cool me wo samase Dance! Geesenmania Funk! Zanshinmania daisuki onna ni On the Beat! Dance! Geesenmania Funk! Zenshinmania daisuki onna ni On the Beat! LaLaLa~♪ Ore wa JUNK BEATMANIA BEATMANIA LaLaLa~♪ Omae wa nanimania? Nanimania? Dance! Geesenmania Funk! Zanshinmania daisuki onna ni On the Beat! Dance! Geesenmania Funk! Zenshinmania daisuki onna ni On the Beat! Dance! Geesenmania Funk! Zanshinmania daisuki onna ni On the Beat! Dance! Geesenmania Funk! Zenshinmania daisuki onna ni On the Beat! LaLaLa~♪ Ore wa JUNK BEATMANIA BEATMANIA LaLaLa~♪ Omae wa nanimania? Nanimania? |} English An analog signal lights up your body from your head to your toes You sense it with your eyes at your fingertips; the digital revolution is already complete If you listen to the movement of the earth you'll discover the melody of the universe The sighs of time passing inscribe it on our lives, rhythms, feelings Turn table, my bible, injected with high-energy spirit Scratch noise, best choice My toys, your voice are mixed in with a shout Dance! Gacentmania Funk! The all-new mania Get on the beat with your favorite girl! Dance! Gacentmania Funk! A mania for your whole body Get on the beat with your favorite girl! Lalala~♪ I'm junk beatmania, beatmania Lalala~♪ What mania, what mania are you? All right, I'm hot again today, but let's get better; time to turn on automatic high-speed processing Light surrounds my body; use your brains and you'll never miss, it's already Never Land Instinct takes over when you first see it; the screams of your genes, your heart, you transform If you can find a new sense of self, that's surely progress Get mirrorball; mic control; just wait, it's an awakening Let's Groove; B's crew goes crazy; Just Move; So Cool; open your eyes Dance! Gacentmania Funk! The all-new mania Get on the beat with your favorite girl! Dance! Gacentmania Funk! A mania for your whole body Get on the beat with your favorite girl! Lalala~♪ I'm junk beatmania, beatmania Lalala~♪ What mania, what mania are you? Dance! Gacentmania Funk! The all-new mania Get on the beat with your favorite girl! Dance! Gacentmania Funk! A mania for your whole body Get on the beat with your favorite girl! Dance! Gacentmania Funk! The all-new mania Get on the beat with your favorite girl! Dance! Gacentmania Funk! A mania for your whole body Get on the beat with your favorite girl! Lalala~♪ I'm junk beatmania, beatmania Lalala~♪ What mania, what mania are you? Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of オレはビートマニア!お前は何マニア? can be found on the beatmania IIDX 12 HAPPY SKY ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK album. Trivia * オレはビートマニア!お前は何マニア? is Japanese for "I am beatmania! You are whatmania?". Song Production Information DANCE☆MAN Produced by the alien dance master DANCE☆MAN. The funky 70's vocals won't let your hips stop moving! It's embarassing to say it myself, but ... Evehbody! Come ooooooon! Let's groove! (Even this ... ) Myaaaaooon! Video Production Information izm@tksd / TOKYO SYOKUDO Mr. DANCE☆MAN is such a wonderful person that I was moved. Mr. DANCE☆MAN is such an enormous person that I was astounded. This is by no means Be quiet from last time, but I like both of these songs. Hopefully the next song will be something different too. You've got to see this video if you like cats. Difficulty & Notecounts beatmania IIDX difficulty rated from 1 to 12. (Ratings and notecounts obtained from BEMANIWiki 2nd.) Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:IIDX 12 HAPPY SKY Songs